Wemma Goes to Disney World!
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma take Sophia to her Disney World for the first time


Will and Emma wanted to treat there daughter to a great trip to Disney world during the summer break. This past year was hard on the small family after losing Michael, so Will thought it would be a good idea to get away for a few weeks. Will figured going to disney world would be a good idea for a little family vacation.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Will! Sophia will have so much fun there"

"Sophia wanna go to Disney World and see Minnie Mouse!" Will said to Sophia

Sophia's eyes opened wide "You mean Minnie mouse is real!" Sophia said as she started jumping up and down.

"Yeah of course Minnie mouse is real!" Will said as he got down on one knee to be at her level.

Sophia leaped into Will's arms "Thank you daddy!" She said and then ran over to Emma and hugged her legs "Thank you mommy!" Sophia then ran over to her stuffed animals and started talking to them and telling them how she was going to see minnie mouse. Will and Emma stood there admiring how happy there daughter was "I wish you didn't tell her that Minnie Mouse was real she needs to learn that Minnie mouse is a character and not real"

"Its harmless Emma she is five years old, why crush her dreams by telling her Minnie Mouse is a person in a costume, when she gets older she will know that its fake"

Emma giggled "What about Brittany? She still believes that Santa is real and she is 18 years old"

"Well when she hits a certain age we will explain everything to her" Will chuckled

Sophia was so excited she asked everyday how many more days till she gets to see Minnie Mouse. After a week of her asking everyday Emma made a chart with a bunch on Minnie Mouse cut outs and everyday Sophia can take one off and then see how many more days she had till she got to go to Disney World.

Summer vacation finally came and Sophia was getting more and more excited. Will decided they were going to drive down so they can see some historic sites along the way.

The day came finally and Will was packing up the car while Emma was inside making sure they had everything and she also packed a lunch for everyone for later on in the day. They wanted to get an early start and Sophia was still sleeping.

"Are we ready to hit the road sweetie?"

"Yeah just about, why don't you go up and get Sophia and ill take the rest of these things out to the car"

Will went up and wrapped Sophia up in her blanket and then carried her out to the car and strapped her into her booster seat. "Em i'm going to go make sure we have everything before we leave"

Ten minutes later they were all ready to go and were on there way to Disney World! They decided to first go to disney world then on there way home take there time, Sophia couldn't probably handle her excitement any longer then necessary.

The next day they arrived in Florida and were getting ready to head to the park. As they walked up to the gates and got there tickets and made there way into the park. Sophia was happier then Will and Emma have ever seen her before, even happier then she is on Christmas morning. They went to one of the gift shops and bought Sophia a pink Minnie ear's hat, Sophia's eyes just lit up when she saw the hat. When they stepped out of the shop Sophia started running up to the other characters asking "have you seen Minnie Mouse?" The characters would shrug there shoulders since they don't talk.

"Daddy, why don't they know where Minnie is?"

"Minnie Mouse is probably playing hide and go seek, remember how we play that home?"

"Yeah, well we better go find her then"

Sophia was looking everywhere for Minnie and finally found her near Cinderella's castle.

"Minnie!" Sophia screamed as she started running off towards Minnie

"Sophia! You have to stay by us!" Emma called after her excited daughter who wasn't paying any attention to her whatsoever.

"Don't worry Em, I'll catch up with her" Will ran after the little five year old and picked her up "Now sweetie remember what we talked about in the car this morning?"

"Yes daddy no talking to strangers"

"Yes we talked about that and your also not supposed to run away from us so you don't get lost"

"Sorry daddy" Sophia said as she hugged her dad

"Now how about we go see Minnie?"

"Yay!"

Will put Sophia on the ground and watched as she walked up to Minnie and hugged her. "How about you ask Minnie if you can get a picture with her" Emma said to Sophia

"Minnie can i get a picture with you?"

"Say please Sophia" Emma said. Will and Emma have been trying to teach there daughter manners, and sometimes she would forget to say them especially when she was this excited.

"Minnie, can i get a picture with you please?" Sophia said as Minnie nodded

Emma took a cute picture of Sophia and Minnie, and Sophia got Minnie's autograph in her disney autograph book. "Thank you Minnie!" Sophia said as they started walking away and Minnie waved back to her. "Daddy! Daddy! Look! I got a hug from Minnie!"

"I saw sweetie!" Will said as he picked her up.

The rest of the day was Sophia getting her pictures and autographs from all the characters she could get. They also rode a bunch of the rides there, Sophia was the happiest kid you would ever see. I guess thats why they call it the happiest place in the world.

A/N Sorry everyone for such a short story, I was having problems trying to figure out what more i could add to this so there possibly could be another chapter that i will add on in the future :) Thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to follow me on Twitter wemma_gleek719 and Please review :)


End file.
